dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kooky Cook
|FirstApp= Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot |manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut = |Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Female |Height = |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = Cook |Address = Keilin Village |Allegiance = Dragon Team (Son family) |FamConnect = |Mentors = |Students = Chi-Chi (Full Course Meals)Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, 2020 }} The is female Earthling cook and acquaintance of Chi-Chi who lives in Keilin Village in the Southeast Mountains Area in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. Appearance The Kooky Cook resembles other generic Cooks though she wears a greenish black Cheongsam dress and has brown hair. Personality As her moniker would suggest she is somewhat of a kooky oddball and can often be heard laughing and is quite jovial. She seems to admire both Chi-Chi and Gohan for their strength and insists on rewarding them for saving her and she gives Gohan food in addition to the recipes as she says she'd feel guilty if she gave them anything less. Oddly she rejects help from Piccolo or Vegeta if they are the party leader, apparently prefering she be rescued by Chi-Chi or her son despite the danger she was in though this may be another example of her oddball personality. Though she is good natured and travels long distances to acquire ingredients shoeing dedication, she has a habit of attracting dangerous beasts due to the food she carries. As a result she tends to be a damsel in distress. She is apparently a decent cook as she is the source of a few Full-course recipes that Chi-Chi uses implying she too can make full-courses using said recipes provided she has the ingredients to make the single dishes that act as ingredients for the full-course recipes thus requiring her to leaving her village to acquire them. The fact that she continuously has to deal with being attacked while making said trips shows her dedication to her craft. Biography Background The Kooky Cook lives in Keilin Village, a small village located in the Southeast Mountains Area of Earth. Due to its rural isolated location, she often has to make shopping trips to Orange City or the farm located down the road from Goku's House. However the ingredients she carries back home often attract wolves and other wild beasts leading her to being attacked by them. Fortunately, she often gets rescued by the intervention of Goku's wife Chi-Chi who has no trouble handling wild beasts thanks to her martial arts skills. As a result, the two have become friends and she even rewards Chi-Chi with recipes for helping her. ''Kakarot'' ;Saiyan Saga Intermission During the Intermission after the Saiyan Saga, Gohan finally returns home after being discharged from Wukong Hospital. To celebrate her son's return home, Chi-Chi plans to cook Gohan a full-course meal. Unfortunately she lost the recipe so Gohan offers to get it from the person who gave her the recipe. She tells Gohan to visit the cook in Keilin Village which can be accessed from a path through the mountains near Grandpa Gohan's House. At Keilin Village, Gohan meets the Kooky Cook who is happy to finally meet Chi-Chi's son. She explains how Chi-Chi often helps her out before handing over the Meat Course Recipe along with some ingredients (some single dishes that are required to make the Full-course recipe) which she insists Gohan take with him. Gohan returns home and gives Chi-Chi the recipe. She fixes Gohan the Meat Course which he enjoys due to missing out on his mother's home cooked meals due to his training under Piccolo. ;Cooking Sub Story - Attacked Villager During the Intermission after the Frieza Saga, the Kooky Cook can be found on the wooden bridge that spans the river between Grandpa Gohan's House and Goku's House. There the Dragon Team finds the Kooky Cook under attack by three Kaiwaremen. If the lead character is anyone other than Gohan, the Kooky Cook will tell them she will just wait for Chi-Chi or her son to save her. If Gohan's the party leader, this triggers the Sub Story "Attacked Villager". Seeing her in danger, Gohan tells her not to worry as he will take care of them. This leads to a battle with the the three Lvl 32 Kaiwaremen. After dispatching them, the Kooky Cook catches her breath and says she thought she was a gone before noticing her rescuer is none other than Gohan. Gohan says it's been awhile since he saw her and notes she was attacked again. She says it is just the worst and wonders if she has a target on her back or something. Gohan says he thinks they were after her food causing her to realize they attacked her for the same reason as wolves that she normally encounters. Gohan says he has to get going and tells her to try and stay out of trouble. However she tells him to wait and says she needs to give him a reward for saving her life. She gives him the Seafood Course Recipe, Rice, and Bean Pasta as thanks for saving her. He asks if it is okay to take that much and she says any less than that and she'd feel extra guilty. Gohan thanks her and she says she is counting on him to save her if she gets attacked again. Gohan laughs but thinks to himself that knowing her she probably will be. Power The Kooky Cook is your average female Earthling and is relatively weak to the point even wolves pose a dangerous threat to her (it should be noted that wolves despite being predatory animal will like deer and gazelle flee from the Dragon Team as the only wildlife that will attack them are dinosaurs) due to them being attracted by the ingredients she often carries as she travels back to her village. However despite her physical weakness she is athletic enough to actually make the journey from her mountain village to either the farm down the road from Goku's House and to Orange City apparently on foot which is difficult for a normal human who lacks the superhuman abilities of the Dragon Team who even without the advantage of flight can still run fast and jump high enough to easily cut down the travel time showing that while she lacks superhuman abilities she is still able to make the long journey by herself (provided she isn't attacked along the way). Abilities *'Cooking' - As she is a cook by trade, it is her primary ability and as she has access to Full Course Recipes it is implied her skill is at least on par with Chi-Chi's as Chi-Chi apparently acquired some of her recipes from her and her primary role in the game is giving them as rewards. However given her village's isolated location, she apparently has trouble acquircing ingredients not found locally within and around her village forcing her to make shopping trips that often lead her to being attacked by wildlife and other beasts attracted to the food she carries. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' Trivia *The Kooky Cook's real name is not revealed and as a result she is simply known by her in-game moniker. **She shares this trait with the Female Researcher (though in the female researcher's case she is actually the original human form of Android 21, though since her original human name has not been revealed the the moniker "Female Researcher" is used in Kakarot as a placeholder). *While her text dialog isn't fully voiced like the main characters, she still speaks simple phrases, laughs, or makes other verbalizations. Her laughter in particular fits with her moniker. *Her character model is the same used for the game's generic female Cooks though slightly altered (mainly the coloration of her clothes and hair). As a result, she can be seen as a Cook variant, though ironically she cannot cook directly for the player like the other cooks and Chi-Chi can (however she does give Gohan a Meat Lover's Feast along with the Meat Course Recipe as it is one of the single meals required as ingredients for that recipe as full course meals are essentially a combination of single dishes into one large meal). However she provides the Gohan will full course recipes which his mother can make indicating she is on the same level as Chi-Chi as she has access to full course recipes and is confirmed to be able to make single dishes as she made the single meal she gave to Gohan along with the Meat Course Recipe. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Unnamed Characters